binweevilscartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Binbob Weevilspants
Characters Tink Clott Spongebob Patrick Star Squidward Sandy Cheeks Sun Beathe Nazz Lord Royal Highness Stanley.S Squarepants Mr.Krabs Plankton Gary Mrs Puff Nat Peterson Nancy Suzy Fish Tom Fred Bikini Bottomies Marie Rigg Rum Flem Dosh Ink Rott Punt Pab Lab Kip Fling Ding Bing Sing Ring Zing Tum Fink Kevin the Sea Cucumber Plot At the Bikini Bottom at Mrs Puff Boating School she was Teaching the Class how to Ride a Flying Bike and Here we Spongebob Relax and read to Mrs Puff Teaching Ideas until its home time and Sandy Came and give him a Present and it was A pen well no normal Pen a pen what Teleport back home and Mrs Puff knows that he has Pen and tell no Pens at School Spongebob Hides and Teleport back Home and Patrick and Tells him that he can go to the Science Lab at Goo Lagoon thats why mrs Puff is going hold up a Science fair Next Week and he Goes to Sandy's Tree dome and ask him how to teleport to the greatest Place in the Sea and Other Places so she teleport him but the only one is Tink who is help Out with Flem,Rigg and Rum and he was going to download Tune up for them until Spongebob comes he saw his Binweevils version of himself and look around of his Plans like The Fake Snow Cone and he became a snow zombie but wore off Fast and Tink Look at Spongebob and he is not allowed to touch anything He trap him in a cage and Tink Grabs the Pen and teleport to Spongebob world and Spongebob breaks from the cage and saw Flem,Rigg and Rum Downloading Tune up he Thinks its for babies so he pick his Copy of Destamatior and Download it until Clott and Marie appeared and Saw Spongebob They Think it was Tink but Fully Sqaure and He asked them to do what ever there like and they did until Fink comes and Marie give Spongebob the Hpyno Wheel he Use and Fink Thinks he's Mermaid man and his Sidekick Bintin Boy well ink calls Himself Bintin Man later Spongebob use Tink's Bike and use it fast and Bash into Rott,Pab and Punt and Rott Looks at Spongebob and Almost Yell but he seems to like him and Marie and Clott Founds Spongebob and Look at Him he likes Rott and Walk away without Marie,Clott,Punt and Pab Meanwhile Spongebob's Destamatior Game is Done and Flem,Rigg and Rum Rampage and Starts to Tries Beat up Ink. Meanwhile back in Bikini Bottom Tink is now in a Spongebob Version of himself and Patrick Comes into the Room at Look at Tink his Patrick thinks its Spongebob but Half Square and Half Triangle and tell him that his Late for Work and Patrick Founds Spongebob's Krusty Krab Hat and Put it on Tink takes him to the Krusty Krab and Squidward Saw Tink and He was Late today and look at him for the Second time and Gasp and Takes Tink to Mr.Krabs and Mr.Krabs Gasp is well and he Think he Transform into Tink but he does'n seems not Spongebob. Meanwhile at the Chum Bucket Plankton saw Tink and Mr.Krabs and gives him a Idea he zoom into Tink and Saw Sandy's Pen his Plan is Take the Pen and Go to Atlantis for the Second Time and Take the Atlantis Antenna Down that can weak all Fishes and Atlantis that can the Krabby Patty Fomula and Brain Washed all the Atlantis Guards Apart from Load Royal Highness he can be Kidnapped along with Kevin the Sea Cucumber and his jellyfish Fellas and he must get that Pen. Meanwhile in Spongebob's house Tink is upset cause he missed Clott and Marie and his tune up is Fail until Stanley.S Squarepants Comes to the Door with Patrick and Tink is Upstairs and Stanley Found him and he Gasp he Thinks his a Bug and Patrick Stop him outside Sun Bathe Nazz and she Found Spongebob's Game Fish Software and Put it on Sandy's Pen and Walk up to Tink and Give to Him and he Found The Bin until Plankton Comes and Takes it away and Change it to Atlantis and there here and Patrick yells at Tink for taking them to Atlantis again. Meanwhile back in the Bin at The Shopping mall Spongebob Hang out with Rott until Marie,Clott,Punt and Pab Runs into Tum's Diner and tells him that Flem,Rigg and Rum gone berserk and Attacking Ink so they go (apart from Marie cause she had a nightmare about it) Ink is now Destarmated next what Zing so he Runs away and Look back they were gone that why they jump Next to Him and Zing went backwards and Zing gets Kill and Destamated next was Dosh's Palace Dosh is in the bath siding out of the bath and Crashed his house is Destamated and now its Clott,Pab and Punt they run away from them and Rott and Spongebob Relax and have Picnic together but just when Clott,Pab and Punt Comes and tell Them that The Destamatiors came and eat spongebob that made Rott Gasp and the others run so Rott goes to Ink's Orange peel and Saw Spongebob in video look out of Destamatior Spongebob went into the Vent of Destamatior and found the Switch off button but its Lock so he use Tink's Laser but its at of Oil. Flem,Rigg and Rum goes to Slosh's Weevil juice WareHouse if they do that it wil cause a Weevil Juice Wave so Clott asked Spongebob to use his teeth to open it so he did so he turn it off and the Word on it saids ' Game Over ' Spongebob jumps out in a hurry and watch Rigg,Rum and Flem Shrink to their normal size and A video show up and it was Tink. Clott and Marie found out that Tink is Spongebob and Spongebob is Tink and Spongebob tells him why is he in Atlantis and why he tells that Plankton is up to somthing and he Turns the video to Plankton So Spongebob must stay in The Bin while Tink saves Bikini bottom from Plankton but wait he also kidnapped Kevin and the Jelly Spotters. Tink and Spongebob's Friends are in much more Trouble now cause Plankton took them back to Atlantis cause he has to Knock down Atlantis Antenna he knock it down and all the Fishes got Weaker Also Load Royal Highness got even more weaker then ever Tink is Fine Cause he's not a fish he's a binweevil so Stanly and Patrick hide into safety even Nazz hide into a hole so Tink goes by to the Weakness Bikini Bottom to Miss Puff's Boating school and made a nice Mega Version of him he also took a Clone with him just in case. Plankton is almost the Ruler just when Tink comes and The Atlantis Guards attack him and They got Defeated so Plankton now in his mega size he Battle Tink and Plankton hit him so Far its was Clone Version of Tink so Stanley and Patrick was Controling it but the real tink was behind him and Bash Plankton in the Ground and He set up the Atlantis antenna again and everything was Back to normal and Lord Royal highness and the Guards attack plankton during so Tink Potal back to Bin and Spongebob goes back to his world and saying Thank you before he goes and Rott is so Upset that he's going to miss him. Meanwhile back miss puff's Boating school in the Science fair spongebob still did not made his Project done so Tink Teleport Rigg,Flem and Rum Bikini Bottom and They kiss Mrs Puff and Spongebob say thank you to tink for make him win. Trivia Squidward Inks for the Secound time First was Giant Squidward More coming up Category:Episodes